An Abundance Of Words
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: Based on the 30 random words challenge. Hermione and Rory are in a relationship and this story follows the different bumps in the road that they face as a couple. I feel there should be more Hermione/ Rory stories on fanfic. Most chapters unrelated. Rory/Hermione. 11/River.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is going to be my new story which is based off of the 30 random words prompt. My friend has given me the words and now all I have to do is invent a short for each word. Sounds easy enough… all chapters are going to be about Hermione Granger and Rory Williams because I honestly don't think that there is enough stories of them out there on fanfic. Hopefully you guys like this. Might not be posted every day because of my classes but I'll try to do at least a couple times a week.

On a completely irrelevant side note, my friend just gave me the Doctor Who badges she'd ordered for me on eBay! I'm such a happy fangirl right now. Okay, I'll leave you to it, please review to give fee back, I'd like to know if you honest to god like this.

Also –and this is for the whole story because I'm lazy- I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic, instead I'd be chilling with the actors and arguing with Steven Moffat about the tragic departure of the Ponds. There, done, continue.

Love,

Taylah.

.

One: Disgruntled

'_Please place item on scale.'_

That sentence was clearly one created by Satan himself, or quite possibly, Lord Voldemort. How many times does one item need to be place on a shiny metal surface before being allowed sanctuary in a plastic bag? It was only a bloody chocolate bar!

Hermione growled softly to herself as she once again placed the wrapped candy back on the scale only to be denied. The girl only had four items, a can of Sprite, a bag of Vege Chips, PK gum and this stupid Reece's peanut butter wafer bar. And yet it stood definite, refusing to be properly scanned and worst of all, a line was started to form behind her to use the check outs. What should have been an in and out trip had turned into a showdown between witch and machine.

Chuckling came from beside her, the sound causing Hermione's patience to snap as she turned to her boyfriend whom had thus far been standing there quietly up until then, watching her repeatedly scan the item.

"If you think it's so funny, Rory, why don't you do it!" Hermione growled softly to the tall man beside her, trying to draw as little attention to them as possible considering that the battle was still raging between her and the stupid check out machine. Without a word, Rory reached out and plucked up the bar, scanning it and popping it straight into the bag without any problems.

"Oh for the love of Merlin's saggy left nut!" Hermione shouted before shoving the correct change into the slot and without waiting for the docket, yanked the bag from the small bench and stalked out of the store.

With an amused sigh Rory grabbed the docket and followed after his girlfriend, chuckling softly at her annoyed expression before taking her hand and leading her back to the TARDIS, where once inside the Doctor reared his head from beneath the clear Plexiglas platform and said five words that drove Hermione to hide out in the vast library for the rest of the day ignoring both of her boys.

"Did you get the custard?"

Machine: 1 Hermione: 0


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Apple

There was something different about his girlfriend today, something not quite right and Rory just couldn't place his finger on it. She was dressed as usual, dark colored skinny jeans, bright Converse that she'd been given from the Doctor, random white band shirt (today it was The Imagineers), and a multicolored cardigan which Mrs. Weasley had made for her. Nothing was out of the ordinary about Hermione's appearance; aside from perhaps the brown half wafer framed glasses she was wearing that assisted in her seeing properly; all the reading in a dark library and dorm room apparently didn't seem to be good for her.

Rory frowned slightly as he contemplated the conundrum before him, what could possibly spur such a reaction from him? Leaning back against the TARDIS' kitchen counter, he watched his girlfriend as she sat at the table with a cup of Earl Grey beside her while her eyes greedily drank in the words residing in the pages of _The Hobbit. _It wasn't her reading – definitely not that- nor was it her tea; it was her favorite after all.

Racking his brain for all possibilities of what it could be that was boggling his mind and coming up with zilch he decided to give up for now and think about it later, hoping that it would come to him easier then. Turning around, Rory pulled open the pantry door and plucked out a blueberry and white chocolate scone from one of the multiple containers taking up residence in the ever expanding space. Pausing slightly at the alarm bells ringing in his head at the sight of the shiny green apple, Rory shrugged and withdrew the apple also before closing the door once again.

Taking a seat across from Hermione he began munching on the scone before reaching out and taking a small sip from her tea. It was as he was placing the Looney Tunes emblazoned cup back in its place that it occurred to him what was off about the scene before him. Hermione was eating an apple.

Hermione hates apples.

Absolutely _hates _them.

She has always hated apples, ever since she was 9 and she had cracked one of her front milk teeth in half when biting into it. She had told him that since then she had sworn up and down that she wouldn't touch another apple in her life, even if they were good for her. Even if they were the last food on Merlin's green earth, she wouldn't eat another bloody sodding apple (her words).

So why was she eating one now? What had changed between then and now? This was even more of a conundrum then finding out what the original conundrum was. Were these apples different? Were they alien apples that didn't taste like apples? Were they even apples at all? That thought caused Rory to look down at the green fruit sitting in front of him distrustfully, imagining all the frightful things that it could truly be.

The sound of the Doctor walking into the kitchen brought Rory out of his ponderings and back to the current moment where his girlfriend was breaking her oath to never eat an apple again. Deciding to just ask Hermione why she was eating the cursed fruit instead of just thinking over it he opened his mouth to speak when the Doctor cut across him.

"So, how's my good little patient going then?" Hermione looked up from her page, a half-finished apple halfway to her mouth, and frowned darkly at the Doctor.

"Frustrated, why do I have to eat this bloody thing anyway?"

The Doctor smiled pleasantly while adjusting his bowtie. "Because, My Dear Hermione, green apples are the only way to flush out the neurotoxin that the Albino Mandadackis produces. And if you'd like to recall, you were bitten not 15 minutes ago by the little guy."

Hermione huffed angrily before taking another bite. "It's not like you ever told me that those fluffy white things were poisonous, I thought they were harmless bunnies."

"Well technically it _is _a bunny, just a bunny that is incredibly ferocious and that has a tendency to bite any and all things that come near its cage."

"Well sure," Hermione grumbled as she took another bite, "you tell me that _now._"


	3. Chapter 3

So I know that the prompt is flabbergasted but I think I got carried away with magic, so just remember that while the tone of magic is coming off really thick, the prompt is flabbergasted.

Cheers.

.

Three: Flabbergasted

Growing up had always been difficult, never fitting it, being pushed aside by your friends, ignored, bullied. But the one thing that most kids always believed in was magic. It was that one thing that had always seemed to be just out of grasp from you, dancing just out of reach of your fingertips. It always seemed to play a key role in stories; often taking the shape of a fairy godmother or an evil witch. But it was always there. And Rory Williams always dreamt of magic, wishing for a fairy godmother to help him; to make his dad happy again after his mother left, to stop the bullies, to help him make friends. But she never, ever came.

As Rory grew older and entered a relationship with his longtime friend Amy and went traveling with the Doctor, he thought that maybe this was a small wish granted by some unseen grandmotherly woman with a sparkly wand. But there was no woman and his relationship with Amy ended after a year of marriage.

After that Rory gave up hope of magic, lost his faith in it and pushed all thoughts aside. Magic couldn't exist, and if it did, clearly not for him.

Dark streets and miserable weather is a way to describe London at night pretty much all the time, and it was accurate for as Rory walked down one of the less populated streets of this famous city, it started to rain. Heavily. Groaning softly he clenched the sleeves of his peasant sweater in his hands and crossed his arms to keep himself warm as he sped up his pace, grey converse splashing in the deceptive puddles.

Turning the corner Rory spotted a woman standing on the pavement bathed in the streetlight, long clearly curly brown hair hanging limp, denim jacket dark with water and her black Ramones tee shirt plastered to her body like a second skin. She was picking up different articles of shopping from the ground due to her bag breaking and his heart went out to her.

Without a second thought he walked over to her and began to pick her purchases without a word. She looked at him in surprise for a moment before smiling gratefully. Standing up together, arms full, she took in his appearance and sighed slightly, he was just as drenched as she was.

'Do you need help carrying this?' Rory asked, lowering his head slightly to indicate to the food in his arms.

'You don't mind do you? My house isn't far from here.'

'Not at all, I'm Rory by the way.'

'Hermione. I'd shake your hand but their occupied at the moment.'

Unloading the food onto the counter in her kitchen he looked out to the adjoined living room and smiled at the multiple books stacked all over the place, in the corners, on the coffee table, on the fire place mantle, on the arm chair. It was as his eyes roved over the photos of her friends that he realized something. They were moving, the pictures were moving in their frames.

'Rory? Rory, are you okay?'

Rory shook his head to clear it of the random thoughts that had suddenly appeared due to the moving pictures. 'Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine.' He looked at her for a moment before returning to gaze the moving photographs. 'You haven't by any chance, I don't know, travelled to the 31st century have you?'

Hermione looked at him confused before shaking her head. 'No why?'

Rory nodded to the pictures. 'The 31st century developed a method of having moving pictures that aren't plugged into anything. Quite spectacular really, although by that time they'd had the technology for a couple of years.'

'And how would you know of such technical advances?' she asked teasingly though still curious.

'Oh, I've been. Chips are great too.'

Hermione looked at him in surprise. 'How did you get to the 31st century?'

'In a Police Box from the sixties that was piloted by an alien.'

'You're joking.'

'No, I'm quite serious.' Rory turned to her with a thoughtful expression, 'If you didn't get it from the 31st century how'd you get moving pictures?'

Hermione smiled at him. 'My friend bought me a camera that's charmed by magic to record 30 seconds of footage and save it into a picture.'

Rory swallowed thickly while looking at her in shock. 'Magic's real? Like, really real?'

'Oh yes, it's quite real.'

And it was from that day on, where Rory learned of magic's existence, nothing seemed to shock, surprise or flabbergast him. Because he had now _truly_ seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate to say it, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Say what you like about how that describes me, but I am really happy with this chapter. Yes it's sad, but I think a bit of sadness is good; it helps us to learn not to take things for granted. I should really have been doing my multiple assignments, but honestly, this seemed so much more important. It was calling out to me like a siren's song and I, like most, answered the call.

I hope you like it.

.

Four: Alone

Silence.

It hung around the vast ship like a heavy fog, intruding, oppressive and eerie. It was a strange concept that such a large ship with many rooms, some of which bled into different eras, could be so quiet, so peaceful, so…dull. At that current moment the TARDIS was portraying every aspect that her pilot was not. Hermione didn't think the Doctor had ever been quiet in his life or ever been dull. He oozed excitement; he was one big ball of nervous energy that could be distracted at a moment's notice. But for now, it was quiet.

And it was driving Hermione batty.

The Doctor had left her in the TARDIS while he went to… to be honest Hermione didn't know where he went, she'd woken up and the old girl had been parked and was tucked safely into a little nook in a small village, hidden in plain sight thanks to the perception filter.

It was a strange concept, silence. Something that she had cherished so much in her youth was suddenly too much, it brought about memories that she just shouldn't relive and thoughts that had no right to be thunk. But most of all it was loud and thick, hanging about like an unwanted guest who would, despite your best efforts, will not leave.

It was in the jump seat of the console room that Hermione found herself, staring aimlessly at her entwined hands. A ring was staring back at her bringing images of the life she once had, never had, wished she had. It was a terrible thing, not being able to remember something so important yet still be able to feel emotions so strong they were almost crippling. It was a wedding ring. That much she was sure of and it was beautiful. A simple silver band that looked like it had been braided with an oval cut ruby. Simple and understated, just like her.

Your mind is a terrible thing to loose; she thought absently twisting the band around her slim finger while trying to scrounge up lost images from the dark pits hidden in the recesses of her mind. It was most probably futile, attempting to remember something completely lost, but Hermione was determined to remember the man that she'd loved enough to marry.

It was this that the Doctor came back to. His brown hair was sticking out at gravity defying angles and his blue pinstriped suit was dirty, evidence of an adventure that his companion had missed out on – most probably for the best. He frowned slightly as he shucked off his brown over coat and threw it into the gap in the coral column. He'd never seen Hermione so forlorn, so lost looking; it was the first time in so long that he'd seen her wearing the black Blondie tee shirt which she was currently wearing. The one that had belonged to someone now lost forever.

'Who was he?'

Hermione's voice cut through the silence like shattering glass, removing all doubt that the Doctor felt about what his friend was thinking of. Sighing gently, The Doctor moved to sit beside her on the jump seat and cross his ankles over the console, Converse clad feet dislodging a stray slinky.

'He was an excellent man.'

'And I loved him?'

The Doctor ran a hand down his face, suddenly feeling exhausted. 'Oh yes, you loved him. Quite dearly, Hermione and he loved you.'

'What happened to him? Why isn't he here now?'

'He,' the Doctor swallowed, 'he died, Hermione. Although, come to think about it, he did that a lot; die. But he always managed to come back to us, to you, gave us a right scare every time of course doing it. We were visiting a planet where the natives were this kind of cat being with large bat wings and a fight broke about between the locals. One of them was threatening us with his gun and he'd pulled the trigger aiming for you. He saved your life, Mione.'

Slowly, as the Doctor spoke, images trickled through her mind like melting ice. Flashes of a tall man with light brown hair and amazing blue eyes kept flaring up, him appearing out of thin air with a broken Vortex Manipulator, him telling her he was from the future, holding each other's hand, her kissing his cheek after he took a shuddering breath after coming back to life, him jumping in front of her as the alien had pulled the trigger, blood pooling on the front of his shirt. The memories continued to flow, reviving the lost part of Hermione that had been hidden, huddled away from the truth of what had happened that day.

'Why couldn't I remember him, Doctor? What am I missing that caused my lapse in memory?' Hermione asked, for the first time lifting her head and turning to look at her friend.

'You'd been hit with some type of toxin that erased your memories of him. I guess the toxin fades over time.'

Hermione sighed softly before leaning against the Doctor and resting her head atop his shoulder before lifting her head and whipping off small pieces of rumble and lowering it again. 'I thought I'd been going crazy, missing someone so much without even remembering who they are. I guess it makes sense now.'

Without a word, the Doctor moved his arms so that they encircled Hermione, drawing her close to his chest as he held her tight. 'We could go see him, Mione, if you wanted to.' His only response was the feel of her nodding her head against his shoulder.

_In Loving Memory  
Rory Arthur Williams  
Aged 34  
He Was The Magic To The Witch_

Hermione swallowed thickly as she pulled the red and grey jacket that had once belonged to the man buried in the ground closer to her and crossed her arms over her chest. It was typical that the weather managed to mimic the way Hermione felt inside. It was cold and clouds hinted at rain, the exact type of weather one would picture when visiting a grave.

It was a ridiculous notion, but Hermione was waiting, hoping, _praying _that Rory would come out of hiding and exclaim 'GOTCHA!', but he never appeared, never said it was all a joke. He was really and truly dead and buried, never to come back to her.

She was alone.

The man who knew the Doctor in his next regeneration and who had traveled through time with a broken Vortex Manipulator, the man who befriended her and protected her, who loved and married her was gone. She was left alone.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her into a warm embrace and Hermione clenched her eyes closed tight as she hugged the Doctor, inhaling his scent, memorizing its homely attributes. Rory was gone yes, but at least she knew that she wasn't _completely _alone, someone else remembered him, mourned him. Neither would forget him.


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Park

It was a cold day Rory decided, but he refused to leave his spot on the swings. The park was empty and damp from the light drizzle that had begun about twenty minutes prior. He was nine years old and was, for lack of a better word, friendless. Well, he had Amy and he _supposed_ he had Mels, but he got the feeling that they didn't really like him all that much because they always left him alone and didn't want to play with him.

Sighing gently, he allowed himself to sway back and forth slightly, knocking his shoes together absently.

Needless to say, he was surprised when a small voice asked if they could use the swing next to him. Lifting his head in surprise, Rory saw a girl about his age, maybe younger, and she was standing next to the empty swing beside his.

'Yeah, go ahead,' he said softly with a nod, to which he received a brilliant smile and the girl climbed onto the swing before turning to face him, matching his slow swaying motion.

'My name's Hermione. What's yours?'

He turned to her surprised; she actually wanted to know him? Everyone thought he was weird, why would she want to be his friend? Regardless, he supplied his name to which she nodded.

'Rory huh? That's a great name. I like it. Why are you by yourself? Why aren't your friends here playing with you?'

'Because,' he sighed, 'they're playing with each other at one of their houses and I wasn't invited. So I thought I'd come to the park.'

'Oh, well that sucks that your friends didn't ask you to come over. It's kind of mean not to include all your friends.' Hermione frowned to herself before shrugging and kicking out her feet twice to gain more momentum to her slowing swing before turning back to him.

'Why are you alone? Where are your friends?' Rory asked, having had the question on his mind since she had joined him.

'Oh I don't have any. I just moved her with my mum and dad and don't know anyone yet. But now I know you! Do you want to be friends, Rory? It's nice to have friends and I don't want to not have a friend here.'

Rory couldn't help but smile at her pleading and hopefully face. 'Of course we can be friends, Hermione.I think it'd be nice having a new friend.'

'Me too, Rory, but do you think we can go to your house? It raining and cold and that's how we get sick and I don't want to get sick because that'd mean we couldn't play as often.'

Rory hadn't noticed until then that the rain had slowly been getting heavier and that it was a pretty good idea to go inside. 'Yeah, that's a good idea. But won't your parents worry?'

She shook her head. 'No, they're both at work and I was at home and thought I'd check out the park. It's fine.'

'Okay, come on.' Rory said as he slid off the swing and helped right Hermione when she stumbled off her swing.

*.&.*

It was a cold day Hermione decided, but she refused to leave her spot on the swings. The park was empty and damp from the light drizzle that had begun about twenty minutes prior but that wouldn't discourage her from staying exactly where she was. She was twenty eight years old but that didn't mean she was going to leave the park. There was no one there and no one was too old to play on the swings. Besides, she'd lost her friend and more than likely wouldn't ever get him back. Unless he pulled some sort of miracle, but it was unlikely.

She swayed back and forth slowly, kicking her feet together gently while she looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. They were obscured by the maroon sleeves and the grey tails of her borrowed raglan jacket but the pale flesh was still visible, faint freckles standing out like a ginger in a room full of blondes. Humming the tune to _Maps + Charts, _Hermione twisted the only ring her wore around her finger twice before sighing and letting her hands rest listlessly once more.

Turning her head to the swing on her left, she allowed the visions of her childhood float past her eyes before turning away and shaking her head. Why had she come back here?

Simple.

She missed her best friend.

Well, she had Harry and she supposed she had Ron, but she got the feeling that they didn't really like her all that much anymore because they always left her alone and didn't hang out with her much anymore. This is what she had to get used to she supposed. Her two best friends were ignoring her and wanted nothing to do with her at the moment.

The Doctor had disappeared that morning to go get something and she knew not to expect him back too soon, he had a tendency to let time get away from him. And the one person she _really_ wanted to see and talk to was in the one place that she just could not go.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tilted her head back and let the light rain hit her face, starting at the feeling of warm lips kissing her forehead softly, the most familiar scent wafting around her and warmth that settled on her left side. Heart beating erratically she straightened up and opened her eyes, head snapping to the left.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

She'd imagined it.

She was still alone in the park.

Rory was still dead.

.

.

.

**Okay L' & G's, this was a kind of sad one. I think. *shrug* Take it how you want, but I got the idea for it from the Bells of St. John where the Doctor meets a little girl on the swings who turns out to be Clara –FYI: I don't like Clara all that much- anyway, that's where I got the idea. **_**Well, **_**technically I wanted to make Hermione and Rory kids and make this cute and fluffy but then that idea went out the window.**

**I swear my hands have a mind of their own.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. And just for curiosities' sake, how many of you liked my Star Trek reference in the previous chap and how many of you have seen Into Darkness? I've seen it four times; I included a partial quote from Scotty in this chap from the new movie.**

**Also, 'Maps + Charts' is by Arthur Darvill's band called Edmund. If you haven't heard them, I really suggest them.**

**Love,**

**Taylah.**


	6. Chapter 6

Six: Conundrum

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she walked down the quiet streets of London, well to be honest they were only quiet because it was 3:30AM and she'd popped out to one of the few 24 hours fish and chip shops and was now on her way back home. Shivering greatly, she murmured a wandless heating charm and clenched the sleeves of her multicolored Weasley sweater in an attempted to draw more warmth to her frozen digits.

It was as she turned the corner that Hermione noticed the odd lights and the sound of lightning crashing. Whiskey eyes widened at the sight of a man appearing in the middle of the empty street. Even from the fair distance between them she could see that he was worse for wear. His clothes were tattered and from the looks of it, wounded. Instincts kicking in, Hermione hurried down the street to the man just as he collapsed against the window of a wedding dress display.

Reaching him, she saw his eyes were closed and a weary expression flitted across his face. Without thinking, she withdrew her wand, grabbed the man's shoulder and apparated to the front door of her home, a curious bright blue box that sat aimlessly on the corner four blocks away.

Supporting most of his weight, Hermione managed to open the door of the TARDIS and lead him over to the large jump seat next to the greenish blue glowing console. Dumping the plastic bag that had two boxes of chips next to engine stabilizers button, she moved her attention to the anonymous man who was clearly hurt.

'Hermione? That you? A voice called from one of the numerous corridors.

_Who else would it be, we're the only two who live here, _she thought as she surveyed the results of her diagnostic spell.

Footsteps echoed off of the metallic walls and a tall man in a pinstriped brown suit and dirty Converse appeared, cheerful expression dropping the minute he saw her waving her wand over a stranger who occupied the only seat in the room. He was immediately at her side and started firing questions at her.

'DOCTOR!' Hermione shouted turning to him, glad that he'd finally halted his stream of endless chatter. 'If you gave me a minute I can answer all your questions but for now give his wrist band thingy a sonic, it's interfering with my magic worse than when the Old Girl is having a bad day in the Vortex.'

The Doctor froze upon laying his brown gaze on the thick leather strap. Reaching out, he grabbed the man's arm and pulled it closer so that he could examine it closer before shaking his head. It was _definitely _what he thought it was. When will people ever learn?

*.&.*

Hermione sighed as she collapsed on the jump seat, kicking her feet up to rest on the console and absently waved her hand, the bag with the boxes of chips lazily floating over to her. Moments later the Doctor joined her and withdrew a box for himself. It was an odd thing to know that there was another person on the TARDIS aside from them, albeit an unconscious one.

'Do we know where he's from?' Hermione asked as she leaned against the Timelord's shoulder, picking a chip out of her open box and biting it in half thoughtfully.

'The future, not sure how far, but definitely the future. The wrist band that was causing you so much trouble was a Vortex Manipulator, same thing Jack has except his seems to work properly. Well, I say work. I mean it managed to break, throw him into the vortex and then spit him out during our present.' This was all explained with the Doctor's hand waving about, chip still grasped between his fingers.

'So, in other words, we _don't _know where he's from, just that he's from our future?'

'Yeah, that sums it up pretty well.'

'Do we know what would cause him to be in such bad shape? I mean, he was exhausted when I found him, bleeding and in horrible shape. What happened to him?'

Sighing, the Doctor shrugged. 'Could have been anything, whatever he was last with before using the Vortex Manipulator could have done that to him, it could have been the Vortex itself. We just won't know until he wakes up.'

Hermione hummed thoughtfully before shoving a small crunchy chip into her mouth. 'Well, at least we know his name.'

The Doctor turned to look at her surprised. 'We do? When did we learn his name?'

Hermione smiled sheepishly before holding out her right hand. 'I may or may not have performed a Vulcan Mind Meld with him. Well, I say Vulcan Mind Meld… I mean I used magic to reach to his mind and found out his name. that's all I could get though.'

'Don't tell me you thought 'my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts'. Please tell me you didn't.'

'Of course not, I just reached out and well okay, I _did _think 'my mind to your mind' but that's it!'

The Doctor laughed despite the heavy topic, shaking his head teasingly in regards to his companion's fandom tendencies.

'Well go on then, what's his name.'

'Rory Williams.'


End file.
